Animal Planet
by Aquailita
Summary: Just like the huma...er...COUNTRIES...have their regular World Meetings, some of their pets and "friends" have their own meetings as well. This cute, cuz of the panda and cat, and awesome, cuz of Gillbird, fanfic looks in to the antics that go on during one such get-together. Welcome to Animal "Planet"! Teeheehee get it? Rated T for Tony's language. SEE CHAPTER 5 FOR NOTE!
1. Attendance

_***EDIT: Fixed a few minor conventional errors (spelling, punctuation, and stuff); fixed tense in one event paragraph (the text of events/happenings between two consecutive "horizontal lines"); added to the OpeningAN; and added to the EndingAN.***_

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is actually my third fanfic written but my second posted.**  
**So anyway I got this idea at about 5AM so here I am.**  
**This chapter is short because it's just an into, but it should be good anyway.**  
**ENJOY~!**

* * *

As the nations walked into the building for the current World Summit taking place, some of them stopped by a large and carefully planned room on the way to the meeting room.  
"Have fun being awesome!" called Prussia.  
"Play nice with everyone you hear! Don't start cursing at them and stuff," said America.  
"Stay here, aru," China whispered.

* * *

_**You are probably wondering who they are talking to. Well, think about what all of them have in common. Of course, that's just some of the countries stopping by the room. There are others...**_  
_**But I won't tell you who they are right now hehehe...**_

* * *

"Let me take attendance, fu-I mean ok?" someone said in the room. "Pierre?"  
"_CHIRRRP_!"  
"Check. Gillbird?"  
"_Chirp_!"  
"Check. Pandera?"  
_*blink* *raises hand*_  
"Check. Napaj?"  
"_Meooooowwwww_."  
"Check."  
This went on for about two more minutes before Tony checked off his own name and said, "Ok, now we get this fucking meeting started."

* * *

**Hehe, like how I named China's panda and Greece's cat?**  
**Me too.**  
**Now, I got this idea on a whim so I didn't really plan much of it. What kind of stuff do you want to see happen in this meeting? Also any other pets you want to add in there? Let me know and I maybe make it happen. But just make sure that it isn't already mentioned in the Bonus Features (chapter 3) first.  
****Mmmm'kay BYE NOOOOWW~!**


	2. Theiving Birds and Opposable Thumbs

_***EDIT: minor conventional errors (spelling and stuff); fixed tense in a few lines; added/changed a few words; changed character lines; added to the OpeningAN; and added to the EndingAN.***_

* * *

**So I got this awesome idea when I thought of one of the members of this meeting and something he did. It's a little reference trick I wanted to use in a book I wrote, but never got to use...  
Until NOW!  
I decided to use the same technique with some others.  
But I have already finished this chapter so I guess I will wait utill another chapter. Instead, here I just started with some typical things that their owners might do. Because everyone knows that pets sometimes adopt their owner's personalities and traits and habits and blahblahblah.  
And I added a few more participants to the meeting (which is obvious since the previous chapter was only an intro and didn't have many characters in it). Hehehe...  
ENJOY~!**

* * *

"Ok now, since I'm the one best capable of running a meeting, I will be in charge." Tony said.  
"Why do you gotta always be in charge?" a certain green bunny asks. "The rest of us are perfectly capable of leading tooo~."  
"I'm the only fucking one who can write so I get to hold the clipboard of important stuff, you limey bastard. Also I take attendance."  
"Stop being mean! And I can write, too _see_~!" Flying Mint Bunny waved his adorable, short arms in front of Tony.  
"I agree with the cute guy over there that you're being totally mean and are just wasting my time," Pierre chirped. "And everyone knows that you just brought that with you today to look important and bossy like always. Lemme show you!" The little bird got up from where he was perched to grab the clipboard and show everyone how awesome he could be.  
But someone else (who was much awesomer) beat him to it.  
"HA!" Another little bird snaged the clipboard from the alien and brought it out of his reach.  
"Fuck!"  
"The awesome Gilbird strikes again!" He landed and put the clipboard on the floor and called everyone over to see it. "Look everyone!" Some of those in the room crowded around it and laughed. The attendance page had been in hte back, so they were looking at some unrelated piece of paper.  
"It just pictures of burgers and random things!" Pandera shouted.  
"Fuck! Give it back you bastards!" Tony walked up to the center of the crowd and snatched it back, then returned to where he had been sitting. "You're all just jealous because I am awesomer at doing stuff than everyone here! I could kick your asses if I want."  
Suddenly for no apparent reason a bunch of them started yelling at each other about random things because (except for Tony and Flying Mint Bunny) they are all animals and unpredictable. The only ones who stayed out of it were Napaj (who was sleeping), Pierre (who was laughing at everyone else), and Horoem, who was getting a bit irritated.

* * *

**Speaking of which...**

* * *

A large bark was heard over the noise and everyone shut up. Even Napaj woke up.  
"All of you are acting like idiots!" he barked. "I know that we are all animals,"  
"I'm fucking not."  
"But for Gott's sake can we all just PRETEND to be civilized? Our owners taught us better than this so just calm down and let's just do this orderly as we possibly can, okay?"  
The room was silent before everyone quietly started talking again about being calmer and they returned to their usual spots. Napaj went back to sleep. Gilbird and Pierre flew up to their usual "trio" shelf and Tortuga managed to crawl up there with them.  
Horoem felt accomplished and proud to have taken control of things like Germany did in his meetings.  
After everyone had calmed down, he continued to speak. "Now if you have something to say, make some kind of gesture and I will call on you. Tony since you started talking first, just continue whatever nonsense you were going to say."  
But Tony stayed silent. He muttered something that sounded like "bastards" and crossed his arms.  
Since Tony didn't feel like speaking up, someone else decided to say something. Pierre flew up a foot flapping his wings like crazy. When Horoem called on him, he spoke. "I think we should do something about Gilbird's stealing!"  
"HEY!" Gilbird cried. "I don't steal stuff! It wasn't me!"  
"Oh, no? Let's see shall we?" The white bird pushed the yellow off of the shelf.  
"Ack! Sooooooo not awesome dude you take that back!" Gilbird said as he flew back up. He nudged the other winged member of his trio. "Trying to accuse me of stuff I didn't do!"  
"What is that then?" Mr. Puffin asked, and motioned toward the spot on the floor that Gilbird had fallen on. There, everyone (except Napaj who was still asleep) saw two ribbons. One was pink and the other one was grey. "What is that stuff, yours?" asked Pandera.  
Horoem got up and walked over to the two items. After sniffing them, he proceeded to sniff everyone else in the room except for himself, Gilbird, and Tony. When he was done he sat back down where he originally was. "Yup. You stole them."  
"WHAAAT!" Gilbird was so shocked that his friend wouldn't cover for him that he fell off of the shelf again. "C-come on what are you saying! Wh-what would i want with them anyway?"  
"The pink one belongs to Gigi and the grey one is Napaj's."  
At the sound of their names, both the pony and the cat looked up. Napaj felt for his neck and noticed that he was, in fact, missing his bow.  
"Aaaw, you rat me out!"  
"Someone put them back on please?" Gigi neighed.  
No one moved except for Pandera who gave the ribbons back to their respective owners, but no one tied them back on for them. None of the animals had the opposable thumbs to do it.  
Except...  
"This is why you fucking limey bastards need me!" Tony got up from where he had been sitting and went over to Gigi and Napaj to tie their ribbons back on. While he was up, Flying Mint Bunny took his pencil and scribbled on Tony's paper, giggling before going back to floating near a wall. When Tony got back and looked at his clipboard, he noticed the doodles and proceeded to give the bunny a stare of death for the next five minutes.  
"Why did you want them anyway?" asked Mr. Puffin.  
Gilbird gave no comment.  
"Well anyway, now that we are done with that stupid stuff," he said, "Now what?"  
"Can I say something?" said Pandera.  
"What is it?" asked Gigi.  
"This probably isn't that serious, but it's just that I feel some strange presence in the room right now."  
"Huh?" everyone said in unison.  
"Like someone here isn't really here."  
"You mean like a ghost?" Tony, having been with America for some time, had adopted some of his personality. Including his fear of ghosts.  
"FUCKING _WHAT_?"

* * *

In the corner, someone sits alone and forgotten...

* * *

**Hehehe who do you think is the "ghost" that China's panda noticed?  
Oh, hey! Anyone want some bonus features? I can add some in the next chapter instead of revealing who the mystery person is. Or should I wait till later? *EDIT: I already added the bonus features and it contains some awesome stuff.*  
See y'alls laters.  
BYEEEEEE~!**


	3. Bear vs Alien

_***EDIT: Changed the numbers counted; some conventional errors (spelling, punctuation, and stuff); added to the OpeningAN; added to the EndingAN; and added and/or changed some words.***_

* * *

**Hehehe... (I say that alot don't I?) Some of you are saying that Kuma is the invisible person. And you also say that Kuma isn't invisible though. Well in this chapter, you will find out what's going on with that.  
Also speaking of polar bears, that technique I mentioned two chapters ago is a reference technique in which you make a reference to an event or person that showed up in another of yours or a friend's piece of work that is unreltated to the current work of literature. Here, I'm making a reference to my less popular fanfic, "The AmeriBurger Chronicles 1 and A." It is an event that happens in the A part of it with Canada and Russia. Go check it out if you want to understand the reference.  
Also, I have most of the characters planned out already so if you want someone to show up, they probably will eventually.  
ENJOY~!**

* * *

"Calm down, Tony." Flying Mint Bunny said. "Didn't you take roll call? You should know that everyone is here." "  
Yeah, but someone extra..."  
"There is no such things as ghosts! You are hanging around America too much!"  
"He is WAAAY better than England! And you shouldn't be talking. You are a fucking flying mint bunny! Maybe you don't exist!"  
After he said that, the mint-colored bunny looked at the alien with big trembling eyes. Then he broke out into tears. "I do exist see I'm right in front of you, you meanie face!"  
"Tony, shut up and leave him alone," said Pierre. "Let's just solve this stupid person crisis and get things back to normal, okay?"  
Flying Mint Bunny went over to a shelf near where Pierre and his trio were and proceeded to pout and quietly sob.  
"Okay I will settle this because I can," said Horoem. "Everyone move where I can see you." Everyone who wasn't already in sight of the German dog moved out into the open. Then he proceeded to count.  
"One, two, three..."  
When he was done, he said, "I counted 16 including myself. There is nothing wierd going on here."  
"Let me count now!" exclaimed Gilbird. "I can count those who are here and those who I see as two separate numbers. And I will do it awesomely!" The little bird proceeded to recount. "I counted 16 here."  
"I already said tha-"  
"But I only see 15. Someone is hiding."  
"Fucking WHAT?"

* * *

In the corner of the room, someone yawns and looks at everyone else. He smiles and looks at Tony. After a few seconds, he gets up and walks towards him...

* * *

Tony was sitting in his chair trying not to look scared. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder from behind. He looked behind him saying, "What the limey?" But no one was there. He began to feel a bit more terrified that there was someone more otherworldly than him.  
Then, the person who tapped him became plainly visible and Kumajiro said, "Boo."  
"AH, FUCK!" Tony screamed as he fell out of his chair. After a moment's recovery, he said, "You limey polar bear! What did you do that for?"  
"To get back at you for what you did to me yesterday."  
By now, everyone had noticed the scene. Although France would've seen through Kuma's or Canada's invisibility instantly, Pierre didn't spend as much time with either so he had been fooled like everyone else.  
"Now admit that I scared the crap out of you and maybe we can end this prank war?"  
Tony was suprised, but didn't want to admit that he had been scared. He gave the little white bear the same death stare he had given Flying Mint Bunny. He had started the war and he was going to end it for fuck's sake!  
"Maybe you startled me a bit for taking me by suprise," he said pointing at Kuma, "But you'll never win! I will get you back for this you limey maple-bear bastard!"  
"Whatever," he said and he moved somewhere else, rubbed his head, and closed his eyes yawning.  
Suddenly, Tony remebered what he had wanted to say at the start of the meeting. Anything to get the attention off him and onto Kumajiro. He raised his hand. "Horoem?"  
"Yes, Tony?" Horoem asked, trying to hold back a laugh and suceeding.  
"I know what I wanted to fucking say. It was about Kuma!"  
"Hm?" Kuma looked up at the sound of his name but recognized Tony's voice and ignored it.  
"He had issues! He bit Russia!"  
"Huh!" Now Kuma was interested.  
"Little, adorable, harmless Kumajiro?" Pierre asked. "No! Never! Right, Kum?"  
"The alien has no proof," Kuma said with and 'I don't care' attitude.  
"Yes I have fucking proof." He pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through the pictures. "HERE LOOK!" he shouted as he prepared to show them.  
Then he took a double-take and realized that he almost showed a picture of Chibi-America bumping into a table. He quickly changed the picture to the next and showed it. "HERE!" Everyone looked at the picture.  
It was a picture of Kumajiro's mouth holding a hand and Russia's face was visible in the corner above it. (Canada's chin was barely visible in the opposite corner.)  
"Hmph." After a moment's suprise, Kuma just pretended he didn't care and said, "I was just protecting my owner. Is that so wrong?"  
Pandera became interested and excited with the situation. "Hey, could you switch places with me the next time we go to our owners' meetings? Please?"  
"No, thank you! I don't like Russia and he's always bothering China."  
"Please? Maybe if Canada is holding me he can be noticed more?"  
"Who holding you?"  
"Canada. Your owner."  
"Oh."

* * *

About ten minutes went by without incident. Somehow, Kumajiro and Napaj managed to get some sleep without someone trying to wake them up. The three on the shelf were being themselves. Flying Mint Bunny had calmed down.  
All of a sudden, some noise was heard from the hallway.  
The door opened and a head appeared behind it.  
Canada looked around the room and spotted Kuma sleeping in the corner. "Come on, Kumakichi," he quietly said.  
Kuma woke up and looked at Canada with sleepy eyes. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Canada, your owner."  
"Okay." Kuma got up and walked over to the door. Before he left, he gave Tony an look of undeterminable emotion.  
Tony looked back with his 'death stare'.

* * *

About half an hour later, more noise was heard from the hallway.  
The door opened and some of the countries entered the room with bags and containers.  
Lunch break had just ended for the owners.  
Everyone in the room became alert.  
Now lunchtime had begun for the pets.

* * *

**So now it's lunchtime and some of the other characters will get their appearences now YAY~!  
And there won't be any advertising later. Cuz it's not like I would advertise Mc'Donalds or anything right?****  
This chapter may not have come out as good as I wanted it to. But whatever. I litterally wrote this chapter just this morning.  
*Gets an awesome idea* OH OH OH OH OH! Does anyone want me to make something similar to this, but with mochis? OMG MOCHIS ARE SO KAWAII! And I could probably draw a mochi so I can have a story cover for once.****  
Anyway (I also say that alot don't I?), see you in the next chapter!  
BYEEEE~!**


	4. Bonus Features with Important Note

**This is a bonus chapter. (YAY~!) It contains some facts and bonus material about those in attendance and events. This is also kinda like a sneak preview for the content of chapters to come because not all of them have made an appearance yet. I might be updating this "chapter" later so just hang in there! Enjoy the slight spoilerizing!  
*****Edit History:* (character outtakes, scene outtakes, FMC's); (character attendance, character outtakes, character notes); (extra AN, FMC'S, outtakes)**

* * *

These are the names and owners of those who are and will be in attendance:

Kumajiro- Canada's polar bear  
Tony- America's alien friend  
Pandera- China's panda  
*Napaj- Greece's cat  
*Nekotika- Japan's cat  
Gillbird- Prussia's (awesome) bird  
Pierre- France's (less awesome) bird  
Tortuga- Spain's turtle  
Gigi- Poland's pony (How does he fit in there? Oh yeah, it's a big room and stuff.)  
Flying Mint Bunny- England's flying mint bunny friend  
Vlodmir- Romania's bat  
*Horoem- Germany's dog  
*Bellaukeania- Russia's dog  
Mr. Puffin- Iceland's puffin  
*Danlesa- Um... Some random thing that might maybe sneak into the meeting at some point for some reason maybe and pretend to be someone else for reasons that make no sense and stuff I should probably shut up now. But I hope you like magarnas ('magarnas' is a magarna) because I'm not telling you who the owner of this is (yet).  
Hanatamago- Sweden and Finland's dog

This list is not permanent and I may add other characters (See "Characters" under the "Outtakes" section)

* * *

Note:

For the names that are marked, with a *, those are names I picked for a reason. They are either anagrams or has something to do with the character. If you get it right why I picked the name, you get to be in charge of the plot for the next free chapter I give. YAY~!

* * *

Some things about some of the characters:

-Pandera sometimes tries to get Kuma to switch places with him when they are in their owners' meetings.  
-You have all probably seen Danlesa before, but didnt know his name, because he probably doesn't have one officially.  
-In my mind, Kuma can turn invisible at will. Or if he gets lazy, he just copies Canada's invisibility level. Which is why the others aren't _ALWAYS_ commenting about a floating polar bear.  
-Napaj and Nekotika are like BKFF's. (Best Kitty Friends Forever)  
~(For you Yu-Gi-Oh fans, this does not refer to Bakura ;D. )  
~~(Why did I say that?)  
~~~(*facepalms*)  
-Flying Mint Bunny decided to attend the meeting because he was bored and Tinker Bell had been bothering him recently.  
-(In this fanfic,) Russia _did_ name his dog that.  
-Since (most of) those at this meeting are animals, and everyone know animals have a super-special-sensey-sixth-sense, they can all see Canada. (YAY!)  
~This also applies to Flying Mint Bunny.  
~~But not England's other "friends". For some reason.  
-Romania's bat is not a vampire bat. There is no reason to make him one. Also I didn't spell "Vladimir" wrong, I actually decided to name Vlodmir.  
~(For about 2-3 years, I thought that "Vladimir" was spelled and pronounced "Vladmir".)  
-Kuma and Tony don't like each other sometimes.  
-Gilbird, Pierre, and Tortuga hang out as often as the...erm... "human"... BTT.  
~Those three call themselves the "BATT". The 'A' doesn't stand for "Animal", it stands for "Ass". (BadAss Touch Trio)  
-Sometimes Gilbird and Pierre give Tortuga rides.  
~NO DON'T TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY!  
~~Prussia- "Kesesesesese..."  
~~~Prussia get out of my bonus features!  
-*CHEAT* I named Japan's cat Nekotika because 'neko' means cat. I couldn't think of anything else so I just put 'tika' after it. Apparently, 'nekotika' means underground cat. That was unintentional.  
~I am taking suggestions for a change of name, both because I don't want Japan's cat to be an "underground cat" and also "nekotika" sounds female and his cat is a male.

* * *

Some of the next few chapters (the subject not the name):

-Lunchtime  
-Arguments about owners  
-Going home  
-FREE CHAPTER!

* * *

"Outtakes"- Stuff and characters that didn't make it into this fanfic:

Characters: (This list isn't necessarily permanent)  
-America's whale  
-Italy's cat  
-Tinker Bell  
-A pet for Hungary  
-A pet for Belarus  
-Kiwi, New Zealand's kiwi  
-Kokolo, Cameroon's lion cub  
-Pochi, a cat (I don't know this one could someone tell me who's this is? I found it on DeviantArt.)

Scenes: (neither is this one)  
-More mentions of Tony's doodles on his clipboard  
-A fight between Flying Mint Bunny and Pierre  
-A fight between Gilbird or Vlodmir and Hungary's pet  
-Belarus' pet scaring Bellaukania  
-Kumajiro getting syrup from lunchtime on stuff

* * *

FMC's (Frequently Made Comments):

-A lot of you are asking about if Kuma is the invisible one and why he is anyway. Think about it. In my opinion, (it probably has happened already but,) I am sure there would be a lot (more) of comments made about a floating polar bear if Kuma couldn't turn invisible sometimes, too. Also in this fanfic, there is something special in the next chapter that explains why. Hehehe...  
-I have gotten several requests about Mr. Puffin and two about Hanatamago (YAY I SPELLED IT RIGHT!). Of COURSE I will include the puffin! But as for Hanatamago, I don't know much about him and wouldn't be able to put him in properly. Maybe some later time it might happen. Not right now.  
-Flying Mint Bunny has been mentioned once. Yes, the other countries can't see him, but this isn't a meeting of the countries. It's a meeting of their pets. (and "friends")  
-I only got one request for this but NO America's whale won't be here. That would be a bit awkward don't you think?  
-Greece's cat is named for a reason, but remember that Greece _LOOOOVES_ cats. Tee hee hee. (yes I ship it in my mind but I call it something else)  
-Horoem... Germany's dog... is a sylabalistic name (yes I just made up that word). Sound it out slowly... he he he. Those of you who answered... you were right.  
-Not an FMC, but i wanna put this out there because I feel like a _baka_ for this... Someone informed me that "limey" is actually a stereotypical and mean name for our good friends, British people~! I wrote this story back when I was just young in the Hetalia (and anime in general) fandom, so I had assumed that limey was just some random insult that Tony liked saying. Now I know better and I love british things~! (seriously I like British things too much... Professor Layton, England, Abridged Bakura and Ryou from YGODM, Bastion from YGOGX... seriously...)

* * *

Disclaimer: (Because I have to include it somewhere)

_**I do not own Hetalia and I also do not own the names of the characters/pets that are official:** **Kumajiro, Tony, Flying Mint Bunny, Tinker Bell, Mr. Puffin, Gillbird, Pierre...** **And I do not own the characters/pets that weren't officially named:** **China's panda, Greece's cat, Poland's pony...** **And no copyright infringements intended blahblahblah...**_

OKAY MOVING ON NOW! (gosh that was boring~!)

* * *

**That's all for now folks!  
Mmm'kay where was I?**  
**Oh, yes! The next chapter!**  
**BYEEEEEEEEEE~!**

* * *

**WARNING! THIS NOTE IS IMPORTANT TO ANYONE WHO MIGHT SEE IT! Like other authors... I kinda sorta ran out of ideas and motivation for this. So I _MIGHT_ not be continuing it if I don't get enough of either of those. I might be sounding like im begging for reviews, but I don't care. If you want this to continue, review with some ideas or with motivating words. Because otherwise this story will either be dropped or passed on to someone else to continue for me.  
And I confess that I may have lost my Hetalia fan-ness because it changed to... *gasp* dare I say it! Yu-Gi-Oh! *le gasp!* *cries in corner* I'm sorry I tried to fight it but I don't have one of those fancy "inner fangirl" cages that everyone else seems to have. And also I don't really know enough about these pets to do much more with them besides some OC/OOC stuff that might not be very interesting. **

**So...**

***goes up to look at the rest of the bonus chapter***

**HOLY FRIG I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! Many people got the names right so technically they all get free plot-chapters! OMG THIS IS A SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME CONVIENENCE! Okay I will give several free chapters now and here is the list of people who get to be in charge of the plot for them. THIS IS THE _ORDER_:  
~**Casper  
The Dangerous One  
Guest

**If you were the "Guest" that commented after The Dangerous One and can somehow prove it, then I will give you your free chapter. The rest of you... Inbox me about this and let the subject be "Animal Planet Free Chapter" (or something along those lines). K thnx bye~!**


	5. The End Of The Story

_**WARNING! THIS NOTE IS IMPORTANT TO ANYONE WHO MIGHT SEE IT!**_** Like other authors...?**

**This is _NOT_ an April Fool's joke.**

**I kinda sorta ran out of ideas and motivation for this. So I _MIGHT_ not be continuing it if I don't get enough of either of those. I might be sounding like I'm begging for reviews, but I don't care. If you want this to continue, review with some ideas or with motivating words. Because otherwise this story will either be dropped or passed on to someone else to continue for me.**

**Now, this chapter was put up on 6/12/13 (just a reference date). I have lost the motivation, knowledge, and inspiration for this story. I'M SO SORRY! I never thought I would be one of the authors to do this to a story, but I have become on of them T~T gomen'nasai, thoooouuuggghhh! I'm sorry**

**And I confess that I may have lost my Hetalia fan-ness because it changed to... *gasp* dare I say it! Yu-Gi-Oh! *le gasp!* *cries in corner* I'm sorry I tried to fight it but I don't have one of those fancy "inner fangirl" cages that everyone else seems to have. And also I don't really know enough about these pets to do much more with them besides some OC/OOC stuff that might not be very interesting. **

**I'm STILL in the Hetalia fandom, but I'm not in it so much that I write fanfiction for it often anymore. I LOVE The Beautiful World and I LOVE re-watching old episodes, but I think Hetalia has become one of my fandoms that I rarely write or rarely CAN write for anymore.**

**I will most likely never be continuing this story. I'm sorry. I hope you had fun.**

**If you want, someone can take over writing this story for me. Someone who REALLY knows Hetalia and REALLY knows the pets and animals in it well. If you PM me or review, I may (depending on how many people ask) give you permission to continue this story with your own ideas, but using the idea I started this behind and maybe even using some of the pets and scenarios from the Bonus Features chapter. **

**Again, I'm sorry. Forgive me.**

**Also, check out my deviantART for a VERY important journal entry about my fanfictions on the site, and how I MIGHT stop writing for a while. MIGHT! Link to my deviantART is on my profile.**

* * *

**You should go check out my other fanfics. Especially the Hetalia ones. However, if you like my other fandoms, I've written for Hetalia, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Professor Layton, a bit of Adventure Time, and a bit of Vampire Academy. Go check that stuff out!**

**Since this will be the last chapter of this fanfic, I will end it off the same way I do all of my fanfics:**

**See you next time!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
